City of fortunes
by unleashed imaginations
Summary: Clarissa Fairchild is the future queen of England, and it isn't all cupcakes and candies like all the fairy tales make it out to be. now let me introduce you to the world of Jace Herondale, the famous singer songwriter and every teenage girls heartthrob. When there two totally different lives get put together, the inevitable happens, or does it?
1. Chapter 1

Being the future queen of England wasn't the easiest thing to ever do. Actually to be quite honest it was terrible. I hated it; I hated it with all I had within me. King Valentine was one of the worst men you could ever meet; I refused to call him father no matter how many times he insisted. Unlike most princesses I was never dressed in pink fluffy dresses, I didn't have a prince charming, I never had fancy tea parties, and not once has my face been on the cover of Forbes magazine. The fact was, I dressed in boring dresses that I couldn't stand, I was being forced to marry someone, I was sent to my room whenever a tea party started and valentine paid billions of dollars to keep my face from going in to public. It wasn't easy living knowing that the moment I turn 18 I would be given off to a total douche by the name of Sebastian Verlac, but that's the way my life was and that was the reason I hated it so much. And that was why on my 17th birthday, I ran away from the place I have called home for my whole life, to a place I've only heard rumors about.

Magnus's face held something I couldn't quite explain, it looks sort of like sadness and happiness mixed together in a blender. Yes it was not very pretty. Mostly because I wasn't sure if he was going to strangle me till I die or hug me till I start crying because I'll realize how much I'll miss him. I was holding my small bag that had a few changes of clothes and about 20 different credit cards. Sorry Valentine. But I was going to have some fun and enjoy my freedom. My long hair was swept up in a bun and my coat was pulled tightly against me because of the cold weather. We were standing at the exit of the airport in New York and I still couldn't believe that I really was doing this.

"Take care Clarebear I luv you" Magnus said fixing my outfit for me clicking his tongue and murmuring something about how the scarf didn't match at all. Perks of having a gay best friend.

"Awe Magnus I am going to miss you bunches, don't let Valentine come looking for me" I mumbled against his shoulder as he pulled me closer to him.

"I'll do my best" he said pulling me even closer to him. I inhaled his scent and laughed a little, he smelled of my mother's perfume, he better have not put any on.

"Oh Magnus what am I going to do with you" I groaned as he protested that he only wanted to see what it smelled like and got carried away. Oh gods what was his problem.

"Ok, listen Clare you really have to go" he said as I felt my stomach turn into a box of butterflies.

"Mags I can't do this, I'm too scared" I said grabbing him again to hug him not wanting him to leave me.

"Oh honey I'd be more scared of what your father would do if you came back." He whispered letting me pull away from yet another one of his tight hugs. I shivered at the memory of what he did when I got caught sneaking out of the house.

"Wait Mags who am I staying with?" Magnus's smile slowly dropped.

"Oh clary you are going to kill me." He said backing away.

"What! Magnus what the hell is going on?!" I said sending him threatening glances, if looks could only kill.

"Well his name is Jace Herondale, he's a famous singer-songwriter and every girl's heartthrob" he said stealing a glance at me

"Ok so what's so bad about that?" I asked confused of why I would kill Magnus for something so small.

"You're going to have to pretend to either be a maid…or a slut." He said backing away ever so slowly.

"WHAT MAGNUS MCARTHUR ARE YOU FREAKIN KIDDING ME NO, NO FUCKING WAY OH MY GODS YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING!" I screamed causing a few heads to turn our way.

"Clary you won't have to live there forever just till you get the hang of things, so which one do you pick?" he asked me with a glint in his eye. I sighed contemplating whether or not I should even agree to this plan. Whatever.

"Fine, a maid, and Mags you should have known I would pick that option." A small frown sat on his face

"It would have been fun to dress you up though" then suddenly his face lit up. Shit he had another idea.

"I know we'll make you a slutty maid!" he screamed causing more worried glances toward me and Mags.

"Can you be any louder? gods Mags."

"Come clarissa we are going to make you beautiful." Ha said pulling me to the chairs that were closest to the bathroom.

"But Mags I already am!" I said smacking him and laughing as his mouth hung agape not knowing what to say.

5 minutes later I was coated in makeup. Well not really, actually, all Magnus put on was mascara and eyeliner but it felt like a lot so…. I refused to put on the slutty outfit that Magnus gave me, and then he offered me a Starbucks. So that's how I'm standing here with a caramel macchiato and a black super short mini skirt where if I bend over just a little more my whole backside will be exposed. When I told this to Mags he handed me a pair of lace thongs. My shirt was a plain white; it was open in a way that not much was left for the imagination. My belly was totally exposed too and my long hair fell around my face and all the way to my waist in curly ringlets. I tried my hardest to ignore the whistles and stares from males all around me, but believe me it wasn't easy. I swear I could kill Magnus right now.

"Hey pretty lady" I heard a rough voice say to me. I turned around to face two piercing blue eyes. I quickly smiled.

"Hey Alec" I quickly pulled him into a hug before he could protest anything.

"Clarebear remember no hugging in public, are you trying to embarrass me?" he said with a high pitched squeaky voice which made me crack up so hard I spit my coffee all over the floor.

"Of course I am, it's my duty isn't it?" I asked staring at the mess I created.

"Hey let's get out of here before they make us clean this up." I said pulling Alec out onto the busy sidewalk.

"Clary, how are you going to be a maid if you can't even clean up a little coffee?" Alec pulled me into the nearest taxi as he asked me.

"That is a very good question, and also one I have no answer to" I said.

"Well he won't keep you very busy, his house is always so clean" Alec said as a shocked expression filled my face.

"How, he's a guy, he has to have a messy house!" I said to him as he chuckled.

"Yah he's had a rough life, he's just a little different" he told me as I stared at him trying to understand what he was saying. Before I could start showering him with question, the cab pulled to a stop.

"We're here" Alec said in a sing song voice.

"I'm staying at a hotel?" I asked staring at the beautiful building filled with window after window. The scenery was absolutely breath taking, especially the flower garden.

"Nope that's Jace's house" Alec said as my mouth flew open.

"What the hell, who lives in a house like that?"

"Jace does" Alec quickly responded with a smirk, how was he my friend.

"So I just knock on his door and tell him I'm a maid?" I asked trying to remember all of Magnus's directions.

"yep." He said as I stepped out of the cab, picking up the bag that I dropped beside me. I heard a throat clear and I turned around to face a red faced Alec.

"Clary, I advise you to never lean over again, unless you want to lose your virginity."

"Alec! Who told you I'm a virgin you never know" I said turning red to.

"Oh believe me Clare, I do" he said with another smirk as his taxi drove off and for the first time in my life, I was left completely alone.

**Hey guys, this story might sound familiar, and that's because I have wrote it before. But the last one was a little confusing and I felt that it was moving too fast so I'm going to re-write it. Please give me some feedback luv yah all 3**


	2. Chapter 2

I was really nervous, not the kind of nervous where butterflies fill your stomach, it's the kind of nervousness where papa elephant does a tribal Indian dance in your stomach. As I stood in front of the door, I considered my options. Unfortunately there weren't too many. Magnus blocked most of the popular locations in New York on the credit cards so that no one can track me from them; unfortunately hotels weren't one of them. Staying on the streets wouldn't be a good idea either considering how I was dressed I mean if I….. My thoughts were interrupted by the sudden movement of the door in front of me and my pulse froze.

"Can I help you?" I looked up to see two golden eyes, that's not something you see every day. Perfectly defined cheekbones, luscious lips that curled into a smirk, perfect nose, beautiful blonde hair, and finally a Greek god's body. Damn. CLARY WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU STOP CHECKING HIM OUT, JUST STOP. I mentally scolded myself as the stranger at the door stared at me with an amused expression.

"Umm I, well you see, I mean" I tried to start, failing miserably.

"You must be Clarissa Lightwood" The unfamiliar last name rolled off his tongue as I remembered what Magnus told me about changing my last name.

"Yes" I said quickly as a light sparked in his eyes.

"Well it sure is a pleasure to meet you." He said reaching out his hand to shake mine. I nudged it away then said,

"The pleasure is most definitely all yours." His smile only grew wider as he stepped aside allowing me into the house.

"Not only do she have a hot British accented, a hot temper too." He said closing the door as I stepped into the giant house.

"Save it for someone who gives a shit." He stole another glance at me then led me through the gigantic living room. About 10 huge couches sat around the ginormous TV and the huge windows showed off the beautiful city lights. I could see a little bit of a kitchen but not much since it was so far away. Next to the spiraling staircase sat a huge grand piano. I mean our palace in England was big, but it wasn't filled with anything. It was empty and lifeless, unlike this house that had something interesting around every corner. He led me up the stairs into the corridor that held door after door of different rooms.

"Alright here's your room, the bathroom is inside your room, and your free to explore any of the rooms, there's a mini fridge and a TV in everyone so enjoy."

"Ok soooo when am I going to you now clean?" I asked suddenly confused.

"Oh don't worry; they're be plenty to clean later tonight after the party, for now can you please lock all the doors, otherwise I'll have to change all the mattresses." It took me a minute to fully understand what he was saying, but once I understood I was suddenly a little worried about whose house I'm staying at.

"By the way, I'm Jace, but you probably already know that." and with that he walked away. For a moment I just stood there going through everything I just realized in my head. I was staying with a famous man's house, who hosted party's a lot, and had more money than he knew what to do with. This was going to be very fun. I entered my room, gasping the moment I saw it. It was beautiful. In all the royal castles I've been in and all the beautiful places I've been nothing has been as beautiful as this room. The walls were made of a thick glass and the curtains were pulled apart giving me a perfect view of the city and the beautiful night sky. The floor was made out of wood and gave a rugged look to the whole room. The bed was huge and simple; I can't tell you how much better this was then a bed overflowing with so many blankets and pillows that you couldn't even sit on it. A couple couches were scattered here and there, and as he promised a TV and a mini fridge with some drinks and food. I could finally pig out for once, I laughed to myself. I entered the closet which was, to my surprise, filled with shoes, lots of jewelry and a LOT of clothes. How could a man have this good of a style, it's not possible is it? Maybe he was secretly gay? I turned the corner of the huge closet when suddenly something jumped out at me.

"AAAHHHH" I screamed as my best friends face jumped in front of me.

"Ouch am I really that scary?" she had even a thicker accent than me, and I was a little jealous because it sounded so cool.

"ISABELLA VERLAC! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!" I screamed as she jumped up to give me a hug. Yes, she was Sebastian's sister, but I couldn't help loving her since the first day I met her.

"Oh Clare your still the same as always, I missed you! And did you think all this clothes got her on its own?" she said as she pulled me into a hug.

"Izzy please don't tell me you used your money!" I said as I looked around the closet again realizing she would have spent over a million on it all.

"Oh don't worry Magnus gave me some credit cards"

"Izzy, Izzy, Izzy you will never change" I said mostly to myself.

"And you love me for it!" she screamed from the bathroom that was also filled with luxurious things.

"Yes, unfortunately, how did you get in anyway?"

"Through the front door"

"How did you get him to let you in?"

"UmM well…." she suddenly turned a deep shade of red.

"Isabella, no you didn't."

"Clary have you see that guy, he's like a walking replica of the definition sexy, how could I not?"

"UGHHHHH" I groaned as I pulled on pajama pants and a random t-shirt, Izzy knew me too well.

"Let's watch some TV" Izzy said pulling out 2 beers from the fridge.

"Doctor who?" I asked

"UM of course, what else would we watch?" I laughed as I nodded agreeing.

"Let's catch up on some episodes, Netflix better be logged in" she said as I pulled out a bag of Cheetos and drank a sip of beer. I laid back and as the face of peter capaldi appeared on the screen.


	3. Chapter 3

It was hard living in a life like this, you would think the princess gets treated amazingly but the truth is, I always wanted to be Cinderella as a kid. I was always the ugly duckling in the family Melissa, my younger sister, was the perfect daughter. Tan skin big blue eyes and beautiful long black hair. She always got all the compliments all the praise, when she sold her first record deal; no one seemed to notice that it wasn't her voice on the CD. I on the other hand had red curly hair that was so bright I wasn't even in family pictures because it threw everything off color wise. Pale skin, green eyes that were so big they took up half my face. No one knew that I could draw anything that came to mind and that I loved singing more than anything. No one seemed to notice that I cooked all the food at home. No one noticed anything about me. I sat on the bed staring at the window Izzy climbed out of almost an hour ago. I rubbed my arms trying to bring warmth to them as I quickly wiped away the tears that kept trying to get out of my eyes. I could hear the party starting down stairs, the laughs and music, I missed that. I laid down on the bed and curled up into a little ball. I cried till no more tears came.

The sun was streaming into the room as my phone buzzed of the hook. I grumbled as I pulled the phone up to my face.

"What!" I screamed into the phone as I stretched out my sore body. Trying to remember for a minute where I was.

"gods Clare what did I do this time"

"Oh sorry Mags, I just woke up and I haven't had my coffee yet so" he laughed as I got up walking to the bathroom.

"Anyway how's my little sweetie doing" I pulled out a hair brush and started brushing out my long main of crazy hair.

"I think I want to murder my hair" I said wincing in pain as another strand got stuck in the brush.

"But darling your hair is beautiful, don't you dare." I sprayed some water on it as I turned on the straighter that was laying in one of the cabinets in the bathroom.

"Ugh fine, btw thanks for sending Izzy over to help me settle, and for giving her one of Valentines credit cards."

"Sure thing, how's the house?" when my hair had no more tangles I pinned half of it up and started straightening the rest.

"As a human being I would answer fucking amazing, but as Clary fray, I'd say it's...ok" Magnus chuckled as he started telling me all the things my father did when he couldn't find me.

"Oh and then," he continued, "He went to your room and started screaming at your teddy bear 'where is my daughter and what have you done with her' it was so funny"

"OMG are you serious?" I screamed as I almost fell off the vanity chair since I was laughing so hard.

"Yes I'm not kidding he's gone crazy!" I straightened my last strand of hair and sighed in satisfaction when it finally fell gracefully on my shoulders.

"Thanks Mags for everything, it's so awesome to be myself for once"

"You welcome Clarebear, I have to go, luv you!"

"Yah I love you to"

I hung up as I entered my closet, picking up a pair of loose sweat pants and a tank top that was a little too low, but honestly who cares. A knock came at my door.

"How may I help you?" I asked as the golden boys face came into view.

"Well I need you to clean up the party room, but first lets have some breakfast" He said pulling me towards him then down the stairs.

"Ok ok you don't have to drag me!" We entered the glorious kitchen and the first thing that caught my eye was the beautiful, gorgeous, coffee maker.

"I'm guessing you like coffee?" Jace asked as I took a seat at the Kitchen Island.

"Yes, you could say so"

"You missed an awesome party last night." He grabbed two cups from a cabinet and pressed a series of buttons on the coffee machine.

"I'm sure, believe me when I say parties really are not my thing" I walked up to the fridge not even bothering to ask and grabbed two eggs from it. After looking for a minute I found sugar, cinnamon, milk, and some bread.

"What are you making?" I wisked the eggs together then poured in the milk, I sprinkled the sugar and cinnamon till it looked about right. I grabbed a frying pan and put it on the stove to heat. I then placed the bread into the eggy mixture.

"You really have no clue what I am making?" I asked as I placed the bread onto the frying pan

"Something disgusting?" I glared at him.

"It's called French toast you baboon."

"What? No, you buy premade French toast you can't make it at home."

"Well I just did." I flipped the piece of bread then waited for a moment before taking it off and turning off the heat. I grabbed a bottle of syrup and whipped cream and quickly topped it before digging in.

"Can I at least try some?" Jace asked coming forward with a fork

"Sure go ahead." He warily placed the fork on the French toast and then quickly placed it in his mouth.

"Wow, this is delicious, like really good clary" I tried my hardest to ignore the chills I got when he said my name; I've never heard it said that way before.

"Thank you." I quickly said then stuffed the rest of the toast into my mouth.

"What time do you go to work at?" I asked as I surprisingly started cleaning up the kitchen. Yes, I surprise myself sometimes.

"Um well, 7:00, so I'm already 30 minutes late."

"What?" I was suddenly confused.

"Why did you stay for breakfast then?" I asked

"Because I want to get to know you"

"Well you can get to know me some other time, you have to go so bye" I pushed him toward the garage door, or at least what I thought was the garage door. The handed him his phone and wallet.

"Thanks, btw your coffee is still standing by the machine, and also here's the key to my dodge, enjoy." He smirked at me then tossed a pair of keys. I caught them and stared in awe.

"Um is it a challenger by any chance?" He raised an eyebrow then said

"Yes" A genuine smile crept up my face.

"Ok thank you" I quickly turned and speed walked to the kitchen, and then did the most unbelievable thing. I squealed my head off as I did a dance around the room.


End file.
